


Prologue

by Zoidberg



Series: Dovahkiin's Legacy [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoidberg/pseuds/Zoidberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The opening IC foreward by the historian Gladus the Younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

Compiled in the year 5E 102 by Gladus the Younger at the behest of the Emperor of the Seven Stars.

Greetings! I am Gladus the Younger, Master Archivist, assistant to the Archmage of the College of Winterhold, and the first Royal Historian to the Emperor. It is my special honor to write an account of a most influential time in Skyrim’s history, second only to the Civil War and the Dragon Crisis. Many have heard of the legendary Dragonborn, whose defeat of the evil Alduin marked the end of the Fourth Era. But few know the story of the Dragonborn’s heritage; of a select group of individuals who took up the mantle of Dragonborn years later to prevent the coming of a disaster that would have made the Dragon Crisis seem trivial. This, then is the account of Fiona the Wise, Skarliss Greatclaw, Selena, and the Architect; pieced together from their journals, first hand stories of close friends, and the historical records of the Thalmor.

Aal Pah Kos Dahmin.


End file.
